


В душевой

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Showers, Smut, Snakes, Tails, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, Не для бартера, телопредало
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Как Асмо открыл для себя, что Леви так просто не трахнешь, но он честно старался.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Сказ о том, как Асмо всех братьев по разнарядке перетрахал [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171496
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 тексты R - NC-21





	В душевой

— Оооо, а это вот тут у тебя что, а покажи, а, — захлебываясь от любопытства, приставал Асмо, бесцеремонно тыкая пальцем в разные части тела Леви.

Так уж сложилось, что он впервые увидел Леви обнаженным в демонической форме. Раньше тот как-то ухитрялся избегать раздевания в присутствии аватара Похоти, справедливо полагая, что ничем хорошим это не кончится, но и на старуху бывает проруха, и в конце концов Асмо удалось вломиться к Леви прямо в душ.

— Это хвост, — терпеливо, как тупому, объяснял Леви. Что возьмешь с этих цивилов, они же ничего не понимают.

— Это я вижу, — ничуть не обиделся Асмо, — а что ты им прикрываешь?

Леви действительно отчаянно прикрывал хвостом свои интимные места, свернув его тугой спиралью. С другой стороны, поворачиваться задом к Асмо тоже как-то совсем не хотелось, особенно в столь замкнутом пространстве.

Сделав еще пару попыток разжать хвост, Асмо переключил свое внимание на другое.

— А вот эти ромбики, они у тебя как чешуя? — он без предупреждения пробежался пальцами по узору из черных ромбов, идущему от шеи Леви вниз до самого пояса и сам же себе ответил с восторгом: — Точно, настоящая чешуя!

Этого неожиданного движения хватило, чтобы Леви от неожиданности немного ослабил хватку хвоста, и хитрый Асмо тут же вцепился в него обеими руками:

— Ну-ка, покажи! Там у тебя тоже чешуйки?

Учитывая, что дело происходило в душе, хвост Леви был мокрый и скользкий, руки Асмо тоже — но, как выяснилось, скользкость хвоста все-таки оказалась выше, и Асмо удалось его разжать.

— Ваааау, — протянул он, впервые за все свое время в Девилдоме видя такую конфигурацию половых органов. Кого он только ни перетрахал: ведьмы, волшебники, демоны, духи, призраки, всякая мелкая нечисть без счету — но чтобы вместо члена у мужской особи была... вульва?

— Это клоака. Я вообще-то морской змей, если ты не заметил, — мрачно напомнил Леви, сочась ядовитым сарказмом, которого, впрочем, Асмо не заметил, потому что все его мысли были уже заняты тем, как же можно использовать эту необычную штуку.

Он интуитивно помассировал края широкой треугольной щели одной рукой, а другой погладил хвост у самого основания, с удовольствием заметив, как Леви от этих действий вздрогнул, покраснел еще больше и попятился, пытаясь вжаться в угол душевой кабинки. Поняв, что он на верном пути, Асмо усилил нажим, и через несколько секунд из щели показалась не один, а сразу два кончика органов, которые могли быть только... двумя членами?!

— Чтоб ты знал, у змей их два, — пробурчал Леви, прикрывая ярко алеющее лицо ладонью.

Заинтригованный такой особенностью, Асмо с любопытством подцепил одну из головок, усыпанных роговыми шипами. Каждый шип заканчивался острым крючком. Да уж, с таким хозяйством Леви действительно не светила личная жизнь! Асмо слегка даже пожалел брата, но тут же забыл об этом, завороженный тем, как гемипенис набухал и разворачивался из клоаки наружу, навстречу ласковым прикосновениям его любопытных пальцев, которым приходилось действовать осторожно, чтобы не пораниться. Что-то подсказывало Асмо, что шипы на столь интимном месте Леви могут оказаться ядовитыми.

— Тебе же нравится, братик, — промурлыкал Асмо; ему не было нужды даже смотреть на Леви, чтобы знать, что тот совсем вжался в стену, сгорая от стыда, но не только и не столько оттого, что его трогают так и в таких местах, сколько из-за того, что тело, казалось, предавало его, наслаждаясь прикосновениями Асмо вопреки воле Леви.

С таким инструментарием и вручную-то не удовлетворишься, с новой жалостью подумал Асмо, с азартом исследователя наблюдая, как охотно отзываются члены Леви на легчайшие, почти невесомые прикосновения. Ну что же, тем проще окажется дать брату необходимое, довести до столь желанной (пусть сам он и будет это отрицать до последнего) разрядки.

Интересно, какая у змей сперма?


End file.
